Blind Spotted
by Lilbloo20
Summary: It's the second year for class 1-A as they continue to embark on their next stage in life. Izuku Midoriya focuses on bettering himself as a person and hero , thought that might have to wait as he dives into unknown territory to save a certain classmate. Could this make him a hero or will he get sucked into something much darker?


**A/n**

**So I do like the idea of izuku x hagakure only cause they are a cute little rarepair!**

**Of course I don't own anything so enjoy!**

**[****]**

To be a hero one must always be diligent of their surroundings and the situation at hand. For others it would be the challenge of gathering the barings of the situation or adapting to place at hand in case a fight is proceeded.

For Izuku, over analyzing was the key factor. The hero analysis books he made since he was kid helped him in many tight looped situations in his first year of U.A. Now it's the first day of his 2nd year and to say the boy was a energetic bundle of nerves made it the more obvious.

So many things happend in the past year that molded him into something great. The thought of finally mastering One for All was within his grasp and he couldn't wait. The rival with kacchan turning into an actually friendship again and not to mention all the new heroes he got to analyze over summer break!

Not to be caught up in heroic society like he use to to be he made sure to keep in tabs with Lida, Todoroki, and even surprisingly keeping his crush ochako in contact over the few short months.

That still didn't interrupt his vigorous training along side All Might to keep better control for All for one. So lost in thought he almost passed the the door that read 2-A.

_"Well here goes!"_

Pushing the massive doors open he was greet with almost the same sight he saw a year ago. Lida reprimanding bakugo, Mina laughing along with Kirishima and kaminari, and even shoto talking to momo. A smile crossed his face.

_"Some things just never change."_

"DEKU STOP STANDING THERE YOU FUCKING UNLESS SHIT!!! AND QUIT STARING AT EVERYONE LIKE A FUCKING CREEP!" Sparks flew from the angry blondes palmspalms as sweat began to pull around Izuku's head. _"Some things really never change..."_

Though looking around I noticed that one particular person was missing. I scanned the room for a set of floating clothes when Tsuyu found my gaze.

"Looking for someone Izuku-kun?" She said bluntly while also gathering the attention of Ochako and one very energetic mina. The pink skinned girl giving Izuku the biggest smile possible.

"Probably looking for a cutie like me right midori?~" The tease causing him to blush crimsom and fidget on place. Seeing this caused her to giggle uncontrollably.

"I'm messing dude! hahah, but for real who you looking for?" She gathered her breath holding on to her stomach.

"W-well I noticed that hagakure-san isn't here yet..." The statement causing the eyes of most bubbliest of girls to pause. Her eyes losing focus for a second before anyone noticed, except for Izuku himself.

"Yeah she really isn't here yet..." The mood dropping a little as her voice seemed a little...off. The mood shifted slight as the atmosphere took a more colder approach.

"Izuku-kun."

The tone Tsuyu's voice also changed from blunt to more of a wary one, causing slight panic to edge in his being.

"She is probably sleeping late. I'm sure she'll pop up." Even though saying this her face took a much more sullen expression.

"Y-yeah your right! It's the first day back she probably didnt sleep well..." Almost going into a mumble session he returned to his seat before Aizawa's famous yellow sleeping bag appeared in the corner of the room.

_"Toru...I hope your ok.."_

Class went by unaware of a very nervous pinkette fidgeting in her seat.

**]**

Pain.

"You really disappoint me." The voice was cold and heartless. A man stood with a slightly bruised fist. A school uniform laid out on the ground. The rise and fall of said uniform moving in a shallow tandem. Slightly wrinkled and disheveled. The room a mess of destruction a broken lamp and desk tipped over.

The man left the room adjusting his tie and a nursing a bruised fist.

"I can't really tell if you're hurt or not ,but clean up and get to school. I don't have time for this shit if your not gonna take your responsibilities as a student seriously than don't even bother. " Without anything else to say the man left the room uncaring of the sobs that followed.

"I'm s-sorry I'm sorry..."

**]**

**So that was a little dark. But this brought on a major point from a forum I read.**

**Out of all the characters (Besides Todoroki) could show signs of abuse/neglect.**

**Toru's quirk causes her to be invisible, but you can never tell if she's actually physically hurt or not.**

**I'll bring more to it when I update again.**

**Good morning, evening or night.**


End file.
